


「路澯」竹马纪事 5.5

by Sourplum_D114



Category: ROCHAN - Fandom, SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourplum_D114/pseuds/Sourplum_D114
Kudos: 6





	「路澯」竹马纪事 5.5

“可以吗？澯尼。”

“不可以。”姜澯熙强制自己保持清醒，使劲摇了摇脑袋，发丝在软被上蹭来蹭去直起静电。

“为什么...”金路云轻轻点了点对方的唇，顺势窝到姜澯熙的颈窝深嗅小孩儿的味道，像个大狗狗一样使劲往里拱，“啪”的一声，静电如同断了弦的欲望，在两人的耳边爆开。

“刚才都听到了吧，恋爱说是假的。”  
“我的初恋是澯尼呢。”  
“我一直都是澯尼啊。”

金路云在姜澯熙耳边碎碎念邀功，撩拨地姜澯熙的脑袋直往一边偏，手还要不安分的去脱姜澯熙的裤子。

“你怎么知道我在那里的？”  
“这个...定位...”  
姜澯熙阻止对方已经伸进去的手，撑起金路云的脑袋恼怒地对视，“什么时候安上去的？”  
“你高中毕业交女朋友的时候...”  
“你装那个干嘛？”  
“怕...你们...去开房...”金路云心虚地全盘托出，不敢看姜澯熙的眼睛。

“呀——唔”金路云瞅准时机，把姜澯熙准备爆发的责怪悉数吞进了自己嘴里，舌尖在对方口中随意描绘相互追逐，因为太过激烈牙齿相互磕碰，直到姜澯熙喘不过气推搡胸口，金路云才恋恋不舍地放开。

“自己脱衣服。”姜澯熙讶异于眼眸里熊熊燃烧着欲望之火的金路云在房事上跟平时如此不同，霸道的命令语句就如同温顺大狗突然狼变。

姜澯熙看着已经脱了个精光欺身压上来的金路云，内心有点慌乱失措。

“等...等一下...路云哥...”姜澯熙回想短短今天几个小时的发展过程，想破脑袋也没搞清楚怎么突然就到了最后一步，“这样是不是太快了...”

“看来澯尼跟几个女朋友还没有走到这一步啊！”  
“明知故问！”姜澯熙白了一眼故意嘲笑自己的金路云，气恼地在他紧实的胳膊上实打实地拧了一把。

“澯尼啊，我好想你...”

姜澯熙最后一道心理防线被彻底击溃，柔软纤细的手臂环上了棒球选手紧致健壮的腰。  
“我也是。”

接收到信号的金路云三下五下除去了姜澯熙的衣服，嘟嘟囔囔地说着还得自己来脱，光溜溜的姜澯熙被暴露在空气中，紧张和不适激的胸前红樱挺立，下体也在金路云的注视之下缓缓站立。

“哥...”  
金路云把羞涩的小孩儿塞进了被子里，自己也钻了进去。

姜澯熙抱着在自己耳垂和锁骨处轻舔啃噬的毛茸茸的脑袋，双腿难耐地夹上金路云的腰身，似乎在索要更多。

金路云发觉姜澯熙在欲望面前诚实的反应，一双大手窃喜地在恋人胸前、腰侧和大腿处来回游走，姜澯熙只觉得那人大手所到之处到处都燃起了火，烧得人心慌意乱，微微汗湿的手落在白嫩的皮肤上惹得身上的肌肤阵阵收紧。

“放松点宝宝。”金路云一只手指旋进干涩滚烫的甬道，四处寻找姜澯熙的敏感点，安抚地在额头的碎发上落下轻轻一吻。

感受到身体内的变化和异物感，难堪和羞耻潮水般席卷了姜澯熙，脸红的像熟透的虾子，泪眼汪汪地求饶：“不做了好不好...”

然而箭已在弦上，金路云怀疑自己是变态，从来没有见过这样的姜澯熙，哭红的附着水雾的汪汪泪眼，瘪着嘴努力忍住不哭出声。只想更粗暴地对待他完全占有他。

“乖，马上就舒服了。”金路云轻轻弹了弹姜澯熙挺立的分身，提醒他现在放弃自己的欲望也得不到解决。

刚要放松下来的姜澯熙被这一弹吓的弯起了腰，“呀！金路——嗯啊——”一直小声哼唧的姜澯熙像是突然被踩到尾巴的软白猫咪，畅快淋漓的淫叫完整地冲破喉咙，前端随着抖了抖，浓稠黏腻的精液喷射在金路云的小腹上，顺着腹肌的沟壑流入耻毛，看得姜澯熙两眼发直。

金路云满意地抹了点刚射出的体液继续增加手指按压凸点，三个手指在已经扩张到松软的蜜穴内旋转抽插，姜澯熙的哼叫和呻吟也蒙上了情欲的面纱。

“澯尼啊，哥要进去了。”金路云抽出手指，掰开姜澯熙的大腿，腰一沉把粗壮的柱身捅进暖烫的狭窄甬道。

“啊——”姜澯熙昂着头发泄快感给了金路云可乘之机，金路云俯身轻吻姜澯熙修长的脖颈，狠狠挺动腰身把露在外面的分身顶进软穴。

“痛——”姜澯熙的下体像是被棒球击打，棒球选手毫不怜惜的抽动带来了夹杂着疼痛与快感奇特感受，让姜澯熙想要索取更多。

金路云控制着自己一触即发的欲望，难耐的等待姜澯熙适应身体内异物的尺寸，玩弄胸前涨红的乳头和软肉，不料姜澯熙的后穴缩得更紧。

“混蛋...”

金路云紧紧扣着姜澯熙的细腰，下身缓缓开始在蜜穴里抽动抽插，紧致的后穴软肉紧紧吸咬吮吸，爽得金路云失去理智，狠狠挺动公狗腰在炙热的甬道里肆意深入浅出。

“宝宝身体里好烫好舒服。”  
“啊...啊嗯...滚...”  
姜澯熙的脸蛋连带耳朵悄然染上情欲的颜色，失焦的眸子看得金路云又是一阵邪火。

金路云把已然瘫软的姜澯熙捞起来，自己靠在床头坐下，握着对方的腰往自己的分身上坐。上位的姿势让姜澯熙不受控制地抖动起来，软如柳枝的双臂力度缺缺地搭在金路云的肩上，屁股上的软肉被金路云揉捏把玩，力道正好的温热手掌拍在臀肉上，激的姜澯熙挺了挺腰，粗长的肉棒插到更深处的花心。

姜澯熙“啊——”的呻吟一抬头对上金路云含笑的眼睛，恼羞成怒地附上金路云的唇索吻，金路云惊喜姜澯熙能如此主动，扣着小孩儿的后脑勺不断加深这个吻。

“宝宝，我们快一点好不好，难受的话咬住我的肩膀。”话音未落金路云就大手把着姜澯熙的软腰在自己胯上起起落落，顺着大开大合的穴口流出来体液打湿了两人的交合处，滑嫩的软肉不断痉挛抽搐，咬的金路云的肉棒突突跳动。

“啊——慢点...哥...”姜澯熙快要溺亡在情欲的海洋，双手扶着金路云粗壮饱满的手臂，无力地在快感中上下沉浮，身下潮水般涌来的爽意冲击大脑，被金路云顶的吐不出完整地话语，“棒...棒球选手...啊...的肩膀...不能...咬...”

金路云觉得姜澯熙可爱惨了，“你的金路云可以咬。”抱着一脸无辜的姜澯熙加速抽插。姜澯熙听到这句话，后穴突然收紧，臀肉一阵抽搐，扑进金路云怀里又泄了出来。

金路云被夹得也好不到哪去，趁着姜澯熙失神的几秒钟，把任人宰割的小孩儿摆成跪趴的姿势。

“宝宝，你小时候叫我什么来着？”姜澯熙万万没想到床上的金路云这么坏，连续泄过两次的姜澯熙没有力气再跟金路云置气。

“哥...快点...射...哥哥...”

“不是这个。”

“啊...哥...欧巴...啊呃...欧巴...”这人为什么要拿小时候的事出来羞辱人啊？姜澯熙带了点委屈的鼻音让金路云更受用了，最后在姜澯熙已经酥麻的后穴中来回抽插数十下，一个挺腰射进了姜澯熙体内。

“宝宝，我爱你。”  
“宝宝，你爱不爱我？”  
“宝宝？你睡着了么？”

姜澯熙前一秒被羞得说不出话，后一秒就被烦得炸毛。  
“我要洗澡。”  
“我帮你！”  
“......”


End file.
